


Blood Bag

by AnteBellis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Hubert von Vestra, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Edelbert Trick-or-Treat (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, F/M, Human Hubert von Vestra, Semi-Public Sex, Sensual Vampirism, Teasing, Vampire Edelgard von Hresvelg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: Hubert doesn't need much convincing to follow Edelgard into the alley behind the club. There, she gets her fill of more than just his blood.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 23
Collections: Edelbert Trick-or-Treat 2020





	Blood Bag

**Author's Note:**

> For @Rozovys: Happy Halloween!

“Hubert, can you at least look like you are enjoying this? I’ve fed on blood bags more expressive than you.”

Edelgard was lazily sitting in Hubert’s lap in the large booth, her tongue playing over the pinprick feeding marks in his neck. 

“You know I desire nothing more than to serve you like this, but is sitting across my lap truly necessary, it is quite improper…”

Edelgard ran her fangs along his neck for a moment and saw Hubert stiffen and blush in the same moment.

“I suspect if we were not in this bar, you would be begging me for far more than sitting on your lap, my dear.”

Hubert opened his mouth to protest, but as he did, Edelgard started feeding in earnest. His voice took on an unfamiliar quivering property as she tried to suck the truth like blood from him. 

“I-I have no idea what you mean Lady Edelgard, it is not my place to beg for--”

Halfway through his response, Edelgard uncrossed her legs, the slit of her red dress revealing more than a little pale, scarred flesh before she crossed them in the opposite direction. The slight pressure of her shifted weight had been what made Hubert freeze as his body betrayed his attempts at restraint. 

“Oh~?”

She teased, her voice lilting cheerily as she ran her tongue over the crimson rivulets suspended on the tips of her fangs. 

“It would seem you have blood to spare, my dear…”

Hubert couldn't help a shudder at the predatory grin she wore. His reaction was just as primal as his blush was learned. He knew what became of him on nights when his mistress looked at him that way. 

The club was smokey and loud. She assumed it usually was, but the interspersed Halloween costumes contributed an added layer of chaos to the cacophonous proceedings. The friends they had come with were distracted with dancing and drinking and hadn't been spotted in some time. Edelgard’s beverage of choice was readily at fang and Hubert was plenty intoxicated without any liquor, so they had remained in the booth, their level of intimacy not unmatched by other club goers occupying the seating and walls of the bar. 

It was easy enough to pass off pressing her fangs into his neck as something between making out and costume, but the usual intimacy of her feeding would attract attention even in these surroundings. Edelgard traced a fingernail from Hubert's chin and down his trachea until it came to the puffy chest of his costume. It was her idea for him to dress as a vampire, a delicious bit of irony that made it impossible for him to forget that the reality of their relationship was quite the opposite. 

“How would you feel about sneaking out for a bit? We’ll surely be back before the queue to get Dorothea’s phone number resolves itself.”

They both glanced at the cloud of hopeful dance partners around their friends. It was unlikely they would be missed. Hubert nodded with a gulp, already fully aware of his mistress’s intentions with him. Edelgard slid off of his lap gracefully, somehow managing to never lose contact with the growing bulge in his pants until she was nearly standing next to him. She turned to him with that same predatory smile. It sent a shiver down his spine, equal parts fear and delight. 

He offered his arm for her to take, which she did with a giggle. He smiled for the briefest moment before he felt her breasts press against him, precious little fabric between them, including both the thin material of his shirt and the low neckline of her dress that showed much more than her lattice of scars. This woman would be the death of him, perhaps literally. There were certainly worse fates. 

When they had moved far enough from the din of the thumping music, Hubert finally spoke again. 

“W-where would you like to go, Lady Edelgard?”

She tapped the index finger of her free hand to her lips contemplatively. Before giving him another wicked grin and leaning against a door in the hallway. She pulled him through the door as it opened behind her and into the alleyway of the club. Once the door shut, she placed a hand on either side of him, the image comical despite the power she had over him for the over half a foot he stood over her even in the spindley heels she was wearing. 

“My Lady… is this not a little… exposed… as a rendezvous location..?”

That wicked grin hasn't left her face as she ran a fingernail across his jawline. 

“What’s wrong, Hubert? Ashamed to be seen with me?”

He sputtered a denial with clear intent and little content as she laughed at his flustered expression again. 

“I know, I know. But you needn't worry about any onlookers…”

She flashed her razor sharp fangs in an explanation that would strike fear into any other heart, but set his thumping in a very different expedited rhythm. 

“W-what would you have me do then, Lady Edelgard?”

She looked at him seductively as she ran her finger over the marks on his neck again. 

“Do? A blood bag doesn't need to _do_ anything, love.”

He shivered again at her words and as he felt her reach into his pocket and retrieve a handkerchief, then her hands grasped his hips. He finally dared to look downward to see her lowering herself to her knees in the alleyway, resting above the filth on the pilfered handkerchief. He gulped again as her hands went to the buttons of his pants. 

“T-that isn't necessary, my lady, if you would just like to-”

The feeling of her hands against his length silenced him. 

“If you don't want me to, I won't of course. But I thought I might taste something other than your blood tonight…”

He wouldn't say no to her of course, not that he had any desire to. He had one very distinct desire at the moment, one that was probably quite clear to her. She licked her lips as he nodded his affirmation, in turn, she parted the fly of his boxers to reveal his cock. She licked the underside of his already-erect member, licking the droplet of pre-cum clean the same way she had cleaned blood from her fangs minutes before. Then she approached him from the side, running her tongue along her fangs once again before running one of those fangs along his length until it caught on the head. 

“Hmm, seems to be plenty of blood here…”

Far from fear, his erection bobbed at her comment, bringing a fanged smirk to her lips. She wrapped her lips around him, drawing a groan through his usual silence. She played her tongue along the slit, drinking as thirstily as she liked of him as usual. Another rare sound of pleasure. She took great pride in reducing his usual stoicism to the oft-denied groaning and begging. 

“L-Lady Edelgard…”

He breathed the words shakily, just short of the moan she had hoped to draw from him. Too bad. She supposed she'd have to try harder. She took more of him into her mouth, his length seemingly more than a match for her. She was not one to admit defeat, however. As his cock reached the back of her throat, she pressed further still, taking a deep breath before his length would prevent her from doing so. He couldn't hold the moan in as she bottomed out, pressing her fangs against him above where she enveloped his length. She swallowed around him drawing more pleasured sounds from his desperately pursed lips. She pulled away from him with a pop and a gasp, stroking him with her hand idly as she caught her breath. She didn't need to ask him how it was, his heated breathing told her all she needed to know. She licked her lips as she looked up to him and spoke. 

“What do you say we move on to the main event?”

Hubert had no expectations of any event, and the concept that this wasn't the main one was difficult to fathom in his lust-addled state. He nodded once slowly, happy to see what kind of event his mistress had planned for him now. She surprised him by all but leaping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as her ass rested just above his eagerly bobbing length. He hurriedly took stock of the situation, supporting her with his hands underneath her, offering a quick apology for putting his hands on her so. Their positions reversed as he pressed her against the wall to make holding her up easier before offering her a questioning look. 

“You're going to penetrate me while I penetrate you. I've decided I want more than your blood tonight.”

It took Hubert a moment to process what she meant. It seemed a high honor compared to the combinations of feeding, handjobs, and making out they had experimented with so far. An honor he felt improper for one such as him but that he could scarcely deny with her wrapped around him as she now was. He gave her a nervous nod which she matched with a hungry smile. 

Her lips went to his. They kissed deeply as she contemplated how delicious the faint metallic  
taste of his nervously bitten lip was. She had to resist the urge to tear into it in earnest, a battle she almost lost from the twofold desire she now ached with for him. When their lips parted, she didn't waste any time moving hers to his neck, planting more insistent kisses there. She ran her lips and tongue over the fresh bite marks, urging a heated gasp from Hubert at the sensation. As she opened her mouth to speak, her fangs grazed his neck. A promise of things to come. 

“What are you waiting for?”

Her words pulled him out of his daze as he realized he had kept his mistress waiting. One hand went from her ass to his still-hard cock, finding himself still more than ready for her. He moved her panties to the side, finding them soaked, a fact that provoked pride and embarrassment in equal measure. He wasn't able to give her the kind of attention he liked to while in this position, but she was clearly ready for him already. He pressed his head against her entrance and felt a shuddering breath against his neck. The combination of her position and arousal took him in easily as they joined to the hilt. He felt a soft moan against the wetted spots on his neck. His hand went back to her ass as he moved the two of them to thrust into her once again.This time when he bottomed out, she drove her fangs into his neck in a single quick motion, the combination drawing a whimper from him like so much crimson blood. He could feel his pulse throb at his neck as clearly as he could feel the lack of one from her sex, a reminder of his fragile mortality in the face of their paired desires. He bared his neck allowing her to feed freely as he continued to thrust in an erratic rhythm, focus hard to find with the feeling of her drawing blood from him so hungrily. 

He felt slightly lightheaded already, but was determined to see this through to completion, both for his own satisfaction and to be certain to give his Mistress everything she had asked for. He kept thrusting into her, chasing his own release. 

Meanwhile, she kept sucking his blood, the taste seemingly peaking her own arousal as he grew more desperate for her. It wasn't a coincidence her bloodlust had become intertwined with her non-sanguine lust. She could feel him tensing as he drew close and wrapped him tighter with her arms and legs to make her intentions for his release clear. With a few more desperate thrusts, he came for her rapturously, struggling to keep them both upright as he whispered her name against her ear. She drank deeply of him as he came, the intertwined lusts driving her over the edge as she shuddered and came around him in turn. Finally, she pulled away from his neck breathing heavily. She licked the rivulets of blood from her fangs again before kissing him possessively. Finally, she returned to standing under her own power. Hubert started stuttering apologies. 

“I… it seemed like what you wished for, my lady, but if you would like me to fetch you some material to clean up… I can find a change of clothes… I am sorry if I misinterpreted…”

She simply rolled her eyes at him as she moved her panties back into place, cum and all. She hadn't worked that hard to give up even a drop of what she had taken from him. That drew another blush and gulp out of Hubert which she reveled in. Her hand went to the door as she turned back towards him with a wink. 

“Perhaps not a blood bag… maybe you've earned a promotion to scared livestock?” 

He smiled at her tease, the words she used mattered little as long as she allowed him to continue to serve her. And he was being granted much more than just that.


End file.
